Erika Alexander
Sammie Alexander Five unnamed siblings Tony Puryear |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Erika Rose Alexander is an American actress best known for her roles on The Cosby Show and Living Single. Biography Alexander was born in Winslow, Arizona, on November 19, 1969, as one of six children born to Shaun and Sammie Alexander. She attended the Philadelphia High School for Girls and studied acting at the Freedom Theater. As an actor, Alexander got her big break as Pam Tucker on the NBC-produced sitcom series The Cosby Show and as acid-tongued attorney Maxine "Max" Shaw on the FOX sitcom Living Single. In addition, she co-created and co-wrote of Concrete Park, a sci-fi graphic novel. In 1992, Alexander appeared in the short-lived sitcom series Going to Extremes, which centered on a group of American students attending a medical school located on a fictitious Caribbean island named Jantique. In 2002, she portrayed probation officer Dee Mulhern in the Showtime-produced series Street Time, which ran for only two seasons. She also played a young Flora in the TV miniseries Mama Flora's Family. In addition, Alexander appeared in international cinema, playing the role of Hidimbi in The Mahabharata. On Criminal Minds Alexander portrayed Detective Lynne Henderson in the Season Four episode "The Big Wheel". Filmography *Bosch (2016) as Connie Irving (8 episodes) *Last Man Standing (2012-2015) as Carol Larabee (10 episodes) *Faux Show (2015) as Linda *Grey's Anatomy (2015) as Johanna McKay *NCIS: New Orleans (2014) as Navy Commander Louanne Bates *Secrets of the Magic City (2014) as Ms. Fletcher *Let's Stay Together (2014) as Blanche (3 episodes) *Elsa & Fred (2014) as Laverne *Low Winter Sun (2013) as Louise "LC" Cullen (4 episodes) *Suits (2012) as Sarah Leighton *Suburgatory (2012) as Gloria *House (2011) as Ms. Fields *In Plain Sight (2010) as Theresa Simmons (4 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "The Big Wheel" (2009) TV episode - Detective Lynne Henderson *La Mission (2009) as Lena *CSI: Miami (2007) as Tanya Thorpe *Numb3rs (2007) as U.S. Marshal Tricia Yaegger *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) as A.D.A. Kirkson *Side Order of Life (2007) as Colette *Deja Vu (2006) as Shanti *ER (2006) as Vatima Abika *Heist (2006) as James' Wife/Saundra Johnson (4 episodes) *In Justice (2006) as Alyssa Hill *Sixty Minute Man (2006) as Jane *7th Heaven (2005) as Lynn Miles *Half & Half (2005) as Maxine Shaw *LAX (2004) as Allison *Tricks (2004) as Laurel *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2004) as Kema Mabuda *Street Time (2002-2003) as Dee Mulhern (20 episodes) *Full Frontal (2002) as Lucy *Love Liza (2002) as Brenda *Judging Amy (2001) as Fran Winston (7 episodes) *The Zeta Project (2001) as Agent Rush (2 episodes, voice) *30 Years to Life (2001) as Joy *KnitWits Revisited (1999) as Amina *54 (1998) as Ciel *Living Single (1993-1998) as Maxine "Max" Felice Shaw (118 episodes) *Mama Flora's Family (1998) as Young Flora (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Going to Extremes (1992-1993) as Cheryl Carter (17 episodes) *The Cosby Show (1990-1992) as Pam Tucker (21 episodes) *Fathers & Sons (1992) as Venell *He Said, She Said (1991) as Rita *Law & Order (1990) as Doris Carver *The Last Best Year (1990) as Amy *The Long Walk Home (1990) as Selma Cotter *Common Ground (1990) as Cassandra Twymon *The Mahabharata (1990) as Madri/Hidimbi (TV miniseries, 3 episodes) *George Washington II: The Forging of a Nation (1986) as Oney Judge *My Little Girl (1986) as Joan Writer *The BFF Chronicles (2015) *Popcorn Movie Review (1996) Director *Popcorn Movie Review (1996) Producer *The BFF Chronicles (2015) - Executive Producer External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses